The Diamond Twins Tackle LA Together
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: After being separated for a long time, twins James and Abigail Diamond have reunited in L.A. They face normal challenges that all brothers and sisters make...but will everyone except Abby for who she really is...or will she use the bad girl front she has always given people? And can the guys help her out...and will a romance bloom among Abby and one of the guys? Read and see!
1. Big Time Rush Meets James' Twin Sister

**_A/N: James has a twin! She's a brunette, just like James, with piercing golden eyes instead of hazel. She is going to be sort of obnoxious, always popping her gum, yet the bad-girl type as well! She also has blue streaks in her hair, but, she will wear a wig to cover it. Hugs & kisses! -BTLB!_**

* * *

James and the guys were walking around California. (Freight Train at their heels, of course.) Carlos tripped over something, and caused a brunette girl to stumble. "OOF!" They both exclaimed as they went down. When Carlos got a good look at her, he gasped. "J-James!" He said, his voice quavering as he got off of the slightly smaller girl. "What?" James asked, tilting his head at the small Latino. "Did you get...cloned...or something?" Carlos asked, his gaze shifting from the girl, back to James. "No...why...?" James started, when he himself got a good look at her. Logan, ever the gentleman, went up to the girl and helped her off of the ground. "Hey, Abby!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing her in a hug after she was off the ground. "Hey, Loges!" Abby, aparently, exclaimed, giving Logan a similiar hug right back. After they pulled away, Logan introduced the guys. "Abby, that's Kendall, Carlos, and, well, you obviously know James." Logan said, gently pushing the girl forward. "Hi, guys. Wow, James...its nice to see you again." Abby said, tears in her eyes. "Its been too long, Abigail." James said, giving her a smile small. "You can...call me Abby, if you want." Abby said, shyly. "Ok, Abby." James replied, grabbing her in a hug. Kendall's mouth hung open. And, Carlos, for once he was speachless. "Aren't you guys going to say something?" Abby asked, giggling slightly at their reactions. "You two...are...identical?!" Kendall gasped out, his eyes roaming from James, to Abby, then back again to James. "Yeah...except, the eye color, and the gender, obviously." James said, smiling. "And...this." Abby said, when a popping sound was heard soon after. "What was that?" Carlos asked. "You still got your old habits, huh?" James asked, shaking his head. "Yup. Sorry, I'm a gum chewer." Abby explained, giving Carlos a smile. "Why are you guys..id...whatever that word is?" Carlos asked, tilting his head the two brunette Diamond's. "Its identical, Carlos." Logan said, rolling his eyes. "Why are you guys identical?" Kendall asked, emphasizing identical. "You didn't figure it out...when Carlos plowed her over?" James asked, smiling shyly. "Not really." Carlos said. "We're twins." Abby said, smiling proudly at what all of Minnesota called "the kid who would never amount to anything". Ok, maybe that was just their family. Abby used to think that, too, until she listened to her twin brother's songs. She would obviously never admit that, though. "So, how are things at home?" Logan asked, tilting his head at Abby. "Pretty good. Except that...your Mom thinks your voice has changed too much...and she wanted me to let you know to call her...but, I gave her the recording I have of you since we were, well, maybe five, to now, on one of your CD's...and she loved it." Abby explained, smiling proudly at her accomplishment. "What do you mean she loved it?" Logan asked, biting the inside of his bottom lip. "You know that ringtone when your waiting for someone to answer the phone?" Abby asked, smiling slyly at Logan. "Yeah?" Logan asked, his voice cracking a little. "Her ringtone for that...is you singing." Abby explained, shaking her head while she started to laugh. "Wait...I just noticed...your eyes are a different color. Abby's...is it ok if I call you that?...Abby's are gold, and James' are hazel." Carlos said, tilting his head. "Well, just because we're twins doesn't mean we have the same eye color." James said, smiling slightly at Carlos' stupidity. "Yeah...James has Mom's eyes, and I have..." Abby said, trailing off. "You have...?" Kendall prodded. "I have my dead Grandma Diamond's. She was the best. You'd expect her to be all snobby and rude, but, she was actually really kind. Especially to the two of us. Until, she got older. She kept mixing us up...and, it scared me. She kept calling me James, because our hair was the same length back then, and, she kept calling him Abby. That's how bad it got." Abby said, remembering everything that led up to her Grandma Diamond's death. "It was worse on her...because she was closer to Grandma Diamond then I ever was...they all thought I was the troublemaker." James said, sighing sadly."You only did that because you were trying to protect me...I never told you...but...I couldn't believe that, no matter what bad thing I did...you took the blame for it. Whether it was ripping Mama's petunia's out of the garden, or dropping the pie Daddy had slaved over for Thanksgiving. You took the blame for it all." Abby said, her eyes welling up with tears. "That's because I care about you, Abby. Even though we've always been the same age...except you were a few years younger, I always thought of you as my baby sister. I always have...and I...probably always will." James explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Do you have a place to stay?" Kendall asked. "Not really." Abby admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. "Well, than, come with us. I'm sure Mrs. Knight won't mind if you stay with us in apartment 2J. Mr. Bitters might freak out about it...but, he and Gustavo both will get over it. Guarenteed." James said, smiling fondly at her. "Yeah, and Katie'll probably be happy that she has another sister in the house against us." Carlos said, chuckling slightly. Then, they all walked back to the Palm Woods, talking and laughing as if they were together all along.


	2. Abby Moves Into The Palm Woods

Abby and the boys headed back to the Palm Woods. First, they had to get past Mr. Bitters. "You want to freak him out?" Logan suggested, turning to look at the two brunettes, the blonde, and the Latino beside him. "Sure, but, _you _want to freak out Mr. Bitters?" Carlos asked, looking at Logan like he had grown two heads. "Yes. Usually I'm not for this sort of thing, but, it'll be easy in this case." Logan whispered. "How?" Abby asked. "I'm listening." James whispered. All eyes turned to Kendall. "What's the plan?" He asked, finally. "Well, since you two are twins, and look exactly a like, you need to get up there, and talk at the exact same time." Logan explained, a smug look on his face. "How do we do that?" Abby and James asked at the exact same time. "Well, James, you go up, with Abby standing behind you, and say, 'Hi, Mr. Bitters.' Then Abby, since you'll be behind him, as soon as you hear that, you'll come out from behind James and say the exact same thing. That should really freak him out." Logan said, his eyes shining. "Lets do it." Abby said, as she and James walked up to the front desk. As planned, Abby stayed standing behind James. "Hi, Mr. Bitters." James said cheerfully, once he had reached the manager. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Mr. Bitters asked. "Hi, Mr. Bitters." Abby piped up beside James. "I already told you, I..." Mr. Bitters started, when he looked up. "There's two of you?!" He asked, in complete and utter shock. "Yes, and we were wondering if we could have one more person move into apartment 2J." James and Abigail said together. "S-sure. Go right ahead." Mr. Bitters said, turning back to what he was previously doing. Arm in arm, James and Abby walked up to 2J. As soon as they got to the door, Mrs. Knight opened it and greeted them. "Hello, James...and who's this? A girl you went on a date with?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Ew, NO!" Abby and James exclaimed, at the same time. All of a sudden, the three boys started laughing behind them. "Am I missing something here?" Mrs. Knight asked, looking to Logan for the explanation. "Look closely at them, Mama Knight." Logan explained. She did. "Oh..." She said. "We're twins." James and Abby said at the same time. "_Identical _twins, to be exact." The three boys piped up once again. All of a sudden, Katie came in. She took one look at James and Abby, then fled to her room. "I'll go talk to her." Kendall said, walking into his little sister's bedroom. "So, you two are...twins? And you've been apart after all this time?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Yup. Dad got custody of Abby, and Mom got custody of me." James explained, smiling slightly. "Wow...you'd never think..." Mrs. Knight started. "I know. I sort of didn't want anyone to know that I was James' twin...well, actually, it seemed more like he didn't want anyone t okonw that I was his twin, anyway." Abby said, her eyes cast downward. "Wait, is that what you thought?" James asked. "A little." Abby admitted, sniffling. "I never meant for you to feel that way." James said. "Well, I did, and, when I'm home, I sometimes still do." Abby said, avoiding his eyes. "Next time, just let me know when you feel like that, ok?" James asked. "Well, Daddy doesn't really know that I'm here. He thinks that I'm at Mom's." Abby said, moving shyly away from him. "Why?" James asked, tilting his head at her. She pulled her sleeve up. As soon as James noticed, he gasped. "Did he do that to you?" He asked. "Yes." Abby blurted out. "Guess what?" James asked. "What?" She asked. "I'm not going to let him do that to you again." James said, grabbing her into a hug. "Mrs. Knight...is it ok if I stay here?" Abby asked hopefully. "Well, I suppose that's alright...as long as your mother is fine with it." Mrs. Knight said. "Yeah. She's the one who gave me the ticket in the first place." Abby said, rolling her gold eyes skyward slightly. "Why did she do that?" James asked, tilting his head at his twin. "Well, she told me that she wanted me to spend more time wiwth you, apparently. I kind of don't know why." Abby said, shrugging her shoulders. "Someon's phone is ringing." Carlos stated the obvious. "Hold on." Abby said, answering. "Who is it?" Logan whispered. "Hi, Mama! Yeah, I'm fine! Yes, I'm with James and the others! Your right, Carlos really _is _clumsy! Oh, and James and I are getting along perfectly! Mama, you know Logan and I would get along, even if the other three and myself weren't getting along at all." Abby said, laughing a little. "What'd she want?" James asked. "Yes, Mama! I'll tell him! Ok, bye!" Abby exclaimed, hanging up the phone. "Why were you so peppy just then?" Kendall asked, tilting his head. "Because if I wasn't...Mama would think something is wrong." Abby explained, rolling her eyes. "That's true. She's been doing that a lot." Lgoan said, smiling and shakikng his head. "You don't even know the half of it." Abby said, going over and sitting next to Logan. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Is something going on betweeen you two?" James asked. "Well, um..." Abby started. "I guess you could say that." Logan said with a blush. Abby giggled beside him, causing a blush to come to her cheeks as well. "What do you mean I could say that?" James asked, tilting his head at the couple on the couch. "Well, we sort of are...dating." Abby said, smiling a little. "What do you mean?" Carlos asked. "Well, um, technically, both of our mothers set us up on an online dating website...and we happend to be each other's match. Abble347." Logan answered, his gaze shifting to Abby. "Brianiac986." Abby said, flirting back with Logan.


	3. Abby And Logan's Love

Abby and Logan were sitting on the couch in apartment 2J. They were alone. James, Carlos, and Kendall were all at the pool. Mrs. Knight and Katie were out shopping. "Abby, I think you are beautiful." Logan whispered, kissing her cheek. "Oh, Logan. I don't think that anyone besides you could make me happier." Abby said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "Come here and kiss me." Logan whispered, slowly petting her cheek. "Sure..." Abby trailed off, coming even closer to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Her lips gently brushed against his. Their lips had barely touched, when the door of 2J burst open. James, open-mouthed, grabbed Abigail's wrist and pulled her away from Logan. "James, we were just kissing." Logan said, rolling his eyes. "James, you know I hate it when you grab my wrist like that!" Abby explained, pulling away and running back to Logan. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. "Its alright." Logan whispered in her ear. "Wait, what did she mean by that?" James asked. Abby gave Logan a pleading look. "You didn't know, did you?" Logan asked, his gaze shifting from Abby to James, then back again to Abby. "Just tell him. He's bound to find out sometime, anyway." Abby said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's going on?" James demanded, his gaze locked on his sister. "You're Dad beats her. That's why she went to see your Mom in the first place. I know she already told you, but, that's why she got scared when you grabbed her wrist like that." Logan explained, giving Abby a soft smile. James' gaze softened. "I...had..no idea." James said. "You don't get it, do you?" Abby asked, avoiding her brother's eyes. "What...?" James asked. "I never wanted you to find out in the first place! I never wanted either of you to find out! I knew it would just worry you even more!" Abby exclaimed, bursting into tears and running out 2J's open door. "Abby, wait!" Logan exclaimed. He ran after her, well, he attempted to, anyway. Gustavo's limo came speeding around the corner, right in front of "Abby!" Logan exclaimed, pushing her out-of-the-way. "Logan, you...saved...me." Abby whispered, out of breath. "Of course I did. You are my soul mate, after all." Logan said, smiling slightly. "Abby, are you alright?" James asked, coming over to them and dragging Logan off of her. "Let me go!" Abby exclaimed, squirming against her brother's grasp. He let her go, and she ran to Logan again. "I'm here...its ok." Logan whispered, as soon as she was in his arms. "Daddy?" Abby asked, looking behind James and gasping. "Its alright, Abby." Logan said to the brunette, when she buried her face in his chest. "Don't let him come an-anywhere near me." Abby begged, her voice quavering. "Don't worry. He won't be able to touch you." Logan reassured her, grabbing her in a tight hug and squeezing hard. "Jamie, I'm scared." Abby said, running to her brother and throwing her arms around his neck. "I told you before that I won't let anyone get to you. I promise." James said, rocking her from side-to-side. Their father came up to them. "Abigail, its time to go." He said, his voice dangerously low. "Daddy, I live here now." Abby said, emphasizing live. "Abigail Jane Diamond, you come with me now!" Their Dad exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. James grabbed his sister away from him. "Logan, take Abby back up to the apartment." James said, his gaze still locked on her father's face. "C'mon, Abby. Lets get you back to the apartment. You'll be safer there." Logan said, whispering the last part in her ear. "Don't leave me...please." Abby whispered. "Don't worry...I won't leave you. I'm _never _going to leave you again. Ever." He said, emphasizing "never". "Good." Abby said, starting to fall to the ground. "C'mon, let's go see Mrs. Knight." Logan said, grabbing her and running up to apartment 2J. "Logan, my Daddy's going to try to hurt me...and..." Abby said, trailing off. "And?" Logan asked. "And...I have a feeling he'll try to hurt you for saving me. And...probably James, too, if he hasn't already." Abby said, tears in her eyes. "He won't be able to hurt James...or you. We won't let him hurt you...and James won't let your Dad hurt you." Logan said, smiling and nuzzling his nose in the side of his face. She smiled, her eyes watering even more. "Logan, you know I love you...right?" Abby asked, tilting her head at him. "I know that, well, do you know that I love you back?" Logan asked, taking her hand and holding her close. "Logan, I am _so _glad that I'm here. And I do know that, of course." Abby said, smiling up at him. "Why are you glad you're here, huh?" Logan asked, tilting his head at his love. "Because I missed you when I was back in Minnesota." Abby said, smiling up at him. "I missed you, too. And I won't let your Dad hurt you or take you away from me...because then I would miss you too much." Logan said, kissing her nose. "Aw, baby." Abby said, tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "You are _such _a handfull." Logan said, playfully rolling his eyes. "Oh, _I'm _a handful?" Abby asked, rolling her eyes back and laughing. "I love your smile." Logan said, softly. "Really? You do?" Abby asked. "Of course I do. Your smile is _so _beautiful." Logan said, smiling slightly. "Oh, Logan. I am _really _in love with you." Abby said, taking both of his hands in theirs.


	4. Is Abigail Going Back To Minnesota?

That night, everyone was upset. Everyone was in tears. "Logan, I'm going to have to go back to Minnesota." Abby said, starting to cry. "Abby, you don't have to leave." Logan said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I have no other choice, Logan!" Abby exclaimed, trying not to cry. "You're _not _leaving. I won't let that happen." James said, defiantly. "What do you mean?" Abby asked. She was slightly taken aback by the tone of her brother's voice. "Abby, I've seen how you two are. I can tell that you love Logan. I know he of all people would never hurt you...and, he's the one guy I trust to take care of you." James said, giving her a smile. "James, you can't defy Daddy. He won't listen to you, anyway." Abby said, her eyes watering. "I don't care if he won't listen to me. I just got you back after, I'd say at least six years. I'm _not _about to lose you again, and, I have a feeling that Logan doesn't want to lose you just as much as I do." James said, smirking at his smaller brunette friend. "C'mere." Logan said, holding his arms out to Abby. She ran into them, crying her eyes out. "Logan, I don't want to leave you. I haven't seen any of you in _SO _long." Abby cried into his shoulder. "You're _not _leaving, Abby. I won't let that happen." Logan said, giving her a small smile. "None of us will." Carlos spoke up. "Wait...you're the one who plowed me over in the first place." Abby pointed out, rolling her eyes at the Latino. Carlos held his hands up defensively. "And if Carlos hadn't...plowed...you over, you wouldn't be here right now." Kendall pointed out. "True. And I wouldn't be back with James." Abby replied. "And we wouldn't be together." Logan said, smiling down at the brunette in his arms. "That's true, too. And, I'd still be in Daddy's evil clutches." Abby said, rolling her eyes and sticking her two pointer fingers up as devil horns. James busted out laughing. "Why is he laughing?" Carlos asked, tilting his head at James. "Well, its just...that is our little joke we make about Daddy when we don't know that he's around." Abby said, laughing along with her twin. "Well, um...remember...Camille?" Logan asked, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, Camille is one of my best friends, why?" Abby asked, tilting her head at him. "Well, don't get mad, but, I...used to date her." Logan said, avoiding her gaze. She ran up to him and kissed his lips. "I,_we_ were wondering when you'd cave and tell me." Abby said, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. "By the way, James, Mama wants you to call her...as soon as you can." Abby explained, looking up at her twin. "Why does she want me to call her?" James asked, tilting his head at her. "Well, the way that Mama and Daddy's custody arrangement works, is that if Daddy is proven to be hurting me...Mama doesn't do anything about it...but, an other family member does, I get to live with said family member...and...they...or the adult with them...has full custody over me." Abby said, looking at Mrs. Knight. If it means you get to stay here...I'll do everything I can...I promise." James said, wrapping the smaller teen in a hug. "How are you actually going to do that?" Logan asked, a knowing smirk on his face. "When's the court date?" James asked Abby. "Two weeks." Abby answered, smiling at her brother while swatting at her boyfriend. "How are we actually going to pull this off?" Kendall asked Carlos. "We never pull anything off, especially _not _this type of thing!" Carlos whispered back. "Guys, you do realize we can hear you, right?" Logan asked, tiling his head. The twins nodded. "What do we do now?" Carlos asked, panicked. "Run!" Kendall exclaimed, taking off in the direction of apartment 2J's closed door. Carlos stood still, open-mouthed, staring at the once again closed door of apartment 2J. James cleared his throat and looked at Carlos expectantly. When Carlos tilted his head, Logan raised an eyebrow. Abby gestured to the door, a small smirk on her face. Carlos, nodding, took of in the direction of 2J's door, muttering: "Maldita sea, Kendall, cuando me encuentro, estoy tan te va a matar." Before closing the door. (**_A/N: Translation: Damn, Kendall, when I find you, I am so going to kill_ _you._**) As soon as the door closed, Abby looked at her brother. "What did he just say?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "I don't know, and, I'm sure you aren't going to want to, either." James said, his face growing a slight blush. He obviously knew what Carlos had said. "I know, but, as James said, I'm sure you _won't._" Logan said, chuckling slightly as his brunette friend turned an even darker red. "James...I've never seen you look so flustered before!" Abby exclaimed, laughing. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up now. Do I have to remind you who you used to fantasize about, which, ironically, made your cheeks go bright red." James said, giving her a pointed look. Her face did go red. "Shut up!" She hissed, her cheeks even redder from embarrassment. "Whoever this guy is...I'm going to kill him! Metaphorically, of course." Logan added quickly, when he saw the look of panick on Abby's face. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." James sing-songed to Logan. "Why?" He asked. "Well, because...that guy...is you." Abby said quietly, a small smile on her face, along with another coat of blush.


	5. Abigail Diamond Is Missing?

James was pacing around apartment 2J's living room, wondering exactly where his twin sister could have actually gone at this point. (In case you haven't noticed, Abby has gone missing.) At first, James thought she might've been homesick and gone back to Minnesota and forgot about him all over again...didn't care enough to tell him. But, when he called his mother to ask her, he realized that she was shocked at hearing his voice, and told him that the last time she saw Abby, she was on a plane to L.A. Logan came into the apartment. "Did you find her?" James asked, whipping his head around to see the look on his best friend (who was also his sister's boyfriend)'s face. "Sadly, I haven't seen her. And I've looked everywhere." Logan said, sitting on the couch as if he was giving up. "You Aren't giving up on me, are you?" James asked. He didn't even pretend to hide his worry, anymore. "What! Of course not! This is my best friend/girlfriend we're talking about here!" Logan exclaimed, jumping up and off of the couch. Next, Carlos came bursting through the door. "Please tell me you found Abby, Carlos!" James pleaded, running over to the short Latino. "Sorry, I haven't. But, Kendall and I both made a discovery." Carlos answered, opening the door. Without question, the blonde stepped through the door, looking as though he would've run into it if Carlos hadn't opened it at the last minute. Kendall, confused, looked back at the door, looked forward again, and shook his head. It was quiet for a few minutes. "Carlos said you both found something out?" Logan asked, finally breaking the silence. "Well, not only is Abby missing, but, Jo, Camille, and Katie are all missing as well." Kendall said, shaking his head. "I wonder where any of them could be." James said, plopping down on the couch. "The mall?" The other three suggested. "No...if they were going to the mall, Abby and Katie would've told us." James pointed out sadly, resting his head against his hand. "True." The other three finally agreed after some time of contemplating their taller brunette friend's obviously correct statement. "Then where are they?" Logan demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "They could be just doing some other thing that girls do." Carlos suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, and maybe they didn't tell us because they would be embarrassed about it." Kendall said, smiling at his answer. (He obviously thought that it was the right one.) "I doubt that. Katie _barely _gets embarrassed about anything, and, well, with Abby, she only gets embarrassed when I bug her about..." James trailed off, his head whipping in Logan's direction. He tried to make it look like he was constantly flipping his hair, which, he does when he's nervous. Surprised, Kendall and Carlos nodded their heads in understanding. "Wait a second." Carlos said suddenly, when James had sat back down. "What?" Kendall asked, all eyes on Carlos. "Abby isn't a singer, right?" Carlos asked James. "Yeah?" James asked, tilting his head. "And the only way you can stay in the Palm Woods is if your famous, right?" Carlos asked again, turned his head to Logan. "Yeah?" Logan asked, echoing James. "Maybe that's where she was! Maybe she didn't want us to know because she'd be embarrassed!" Carlos exclaimed, smiling wide. "Carlos might be right about that, but, why _wouldn't _she want any of us to come? Wouldn't she want support or something?" Logan asked, his eyes on James' face. "I doubt it. She seriously gets scared over something like that. If she saw any of us there, that would only make it worse for her." James explained, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess that could be true...but, no family? No friends (besides Camille, Katie, and Jo) to support her? Wouldn't that make it even more hard on her?" Kendall asked James, growing concerned. "Probably not. All of her pageants that Mom forced her to go to...she got so scared. And, my Mom didn't even bother to show up to any of them." James said, almost-screaming now. "What do you mean she didn't even come?" Carlos asked. "Its true. The only one there was me and James. No one else. They even had seats saved for the _whole Diamond family!_" Logan explained, his last words ending in a yell. "What...?" Kendall asked. "Its true." James confirmed, before anyone else could comment about it. It was obviously upsetting Logan that no one (besides he and James) had been there for Abby. Why upset him even more than he already is? "James, you _have _to talk to her." Kendall said after a few minutes. "Guys, she won't listen to me." James said dryly, not looking at any of them. "What do you mean?" Carlos asked, placing a reassuring hand on James' shoulder. "Guys, why do you think we haven't spoken in _six years_?" James asked, the hurt evident in his voice. "That was why?" Kendall and Carlos asked, in unison. James nodded his head sadly. "Wow. Abby never told me that. She told me you and James weren't talking, but, she didn't tell me _that._" Logan said, shaking his head as he took a seat next to James on the couch. Mrs. Knight suddenly entered the room. "Have any of you boys seen Katie?" She asked, smiling sweetly. "Uh..." Was the four boys' response. "She went somewhere with Abby, Jo, and Camille." Kendall said finally, giving his mother a smile. "Alright. Well, I'm going shopping. If you boys think of anything that we need, don't hesitate to call." Mrs. Knight called, walking out 2J's door. The boys all looked at each other after 2J's door had closed. "Well, I don't know about you, but, I'm going to go see Abby." Carlos said, standing up and heading for the door. The other three looked at each other, than followed Carlos shouting: "Wait, Carlos!" They figured either Carlos would do something to get himself in trouble or killed, or, Abby would kill him if she saw him there alone.


	6. The News Report

After the boys had seen Abby's performance with the girls, (**_A/N : Sorry, I didn't have enough room for that, but, if you want, I _****might****_ do a flashback on the performance_****.**) the boys took Abby back to the Palm Woods, chatting animatedly along the way the entire time. "You guys did great." Logan said, wrapping an arm around Abby's shoulders. The relief that she was safe was evident in his voice. "That's all thanks to you guys. I don't know why I didn't invite you before." Abby said, her cheeks flushed. Whether it was because she was relieved the performance was over and she could stay in the Palm Woods, or because Logan had his arm around her shoulder, James couldn't really tell. They walked back to 2J, when they were greeted by Katie's _loud _snoring. "You must've _really _tired her out." Kendall whispered, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, well, I needed _someone _to help me, and Jo and Camille weren't all that great at helping. I should've asked Lucy instead. She _does _sing for a living, after all. Those two girls are _both _actresses." Abby said, rolling her eyes. "True." The boys agreed. Kendall broke away from the group, picked Katie up, and carried her off to her room. "I remember when you used to do that to me, and you fell down the stairs." Abby told James, laughing slightly. "Yup, and I still have the scars to prove it." James said, showing her his wrist. Sure enough, it had a _tiny _scar on it. "Well this is...interesting." Logan said, shaking his head. "Shut up! Just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean I couldn't still hit you." Abby threatened, smiling. Logan put his hands up in an I'm-backing-off gesture, when he tripped, causing him to fall flat on his back on the hard carpet-covered living room floor. "Logan, are you ok?" Abby asked, crouching next to her boyfriend. Logan, embarrassed, had a faint flush in his cheeks. "Aw, he's blushing!" Kendall exclaimed, playfully ruffling Logan's hair. "Aw!" Carlos and James exclaimed behind Kendall. "Guys, you aren't..." Logan started, when Abby leaned in toward his ear. "Don't let those guys bug you. I actually think its cute when you blush." She whispered, smiling. When she pulled away, Abby noticed that Logan's cheeks were an even darker shade of red, as were his ears. Kendall was about to say something. "SHUT UP, YOU GUYS!" Logan and Abby exclaimed together. Abby glared at them, and, when Logan grabbed her hand, her cheeks automatically turned the exact same color as Logan's. James was about to say something this time, when his twin sent a stony glare in his direction. He stepped a few steps away, Carlos right along with him. Kendall, however, helped Logan up off of the floor, and, didn't say anything more about what he had just said. Finally, after six years, (of being tormented by her Daddy, falling in love with Logan, and losing touch with James) she was finally happy. Speaking of which, she still had to tell James about why she left. "James, you know how I left?" Abby finally asked, tilting her head at her twin. "Yeah?" James asked, obviously confused. "Well, there's a reason behind it. I didn't want to leave, but, Daddy said that he would hurt you, Mama, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos if I didn't go with him." Abby said, tears in her eyes. Without a word, James wrapped his twin in a bone-crushing embrace, smiling at the feeling of having his sister in his arms again. Carlos came up and threw his arms around Abby, his helmet making a small _thunk _sound when his helmet came in contact with Abby's bare head. Kendall and Logan, sharing a look, shrugged, then went into the five-person embrace that they had formed. "Maybe we should sit down." Logan's muffled voice sounded after a few moments of silence. The five teens looked at each other, agreeing. They walked over to the couch. Carlos, then James, then Abby, then Logan, and, finally, Kendall on Logan's other side. They turned on the news, trying to see if anything interesting was on. The little caption at the bottom said: _**Small church in Minnesota burned down because of a jealous teen.** _"James..." Abby sounded, tears about ready to escape. James, responding to his sister's call, threw his arm around her in an attempt to keep her calm. "What's wrong?" Logan asked, his worried gaze shifting from the TV, to Abby. "Grandma Diamond...it can't be." Abby gasped, tears still in her eyes. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, while the TV anchor droned. "What's going on?" Kendall asked, once the news cast had gone to a commercial for toothpaste. "James...?" Abby gasped, burying her face in her brother's chest. "Our Grandma Diamond, the one who, you know, well, her funeral was at that church." James explained, once again wrapping his arms around his sister. "That was my safe haven back home." Abby said, her voice muffled by James' shirt. "What do you mean your safe haven?" Logan asked, tilting his head at the small brunette. "Whenever I was upset, that was where I would always go, because it reminded me of a happier time when my Grandma was still alive. And...now its gone...and...I have _nothing _left." Abby choked out, starting to sob again. "What do you mean you've got nothing left? You've got us, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Jo, Lucy, Camille, the Jennifers, you've got everyone here, plus everyone back home." Carlos said, once everyone's eyes were on him. "You're right. Actually, I have everything a girl could ever want. I have a lot of new best friends, the best twin in the world, the best family back home, plus, an absolutely amazing boyfriend." Abby said, resting her head against Logan's shoulder.


	7. The Picture

Abby was sitting on the orange, L-shaped couch in 2J's living room, wondering which of the guys would come up to her first. "What are you doing?" Logan asked, sitting next to her on the couch. "Just looking at some old pictures." Abby explained, when Logan kissed her cheek. "Why are you doing that? Don't you like it here?" Logan asked, tilting his head at her. "Oh, baby. You know I love it here...I...just...***sigh***you're going to think that I'm crazy." Abby said, shaking her head. "Baby, I could _never _think you of all the people in this world were crazy. Now your brother..." Logan said, trailing off. "My _twin _brother, you mean?" Abby asked, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Exactly how many brothers do you have anyway, 'cause, I've only heard and/or met the one." Logan teased, kissing her nose. "It _is _just the one." Abby said, when her laughter had died down. "Now, _why _exactly are you looking at those pictures?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I know this may seem ridiculous, but,...I think something more happened at that church than any of us know about." Abby explained, her eyes locked on her boyfriend's face, looking for a reaction. What reaction, exactly? Shock, maybe. Sympathy? Anger? She didn't really know. "Well, what do you mean?" Logan asked, taking her hand. "Well, I think that, other than my Grandma Diamond passing...I think something else happened. Like, maybe a tragedy that no one bothered to tell anyone about." Abby said, shrugging her shoulders. "That could be a possibility. We were probably all _way _too young to realize what happened, though." Logan said, standing up. "Where are you going?" Abby asked, smiling mischeviously. "I'm getting something to drink...want anything?" Logan answered, raising an eyebrow at his nosy girlfriend. "I can't help but be nosy...and...one of the mini bottles of Sprite, please." Abby said, smiling. (_**A/N: Sprite is my **_**favorite _drink in the world. Although I keep spilling it. Oh,_ _well_.**) Logan, smiling, walked over to the fridge. He picked up a bottle of Dr. Pepper, and a bottle of Sprite out of it and, smiling once again, walked back over to his girlfriend. He handed her the Sprite, sitting down next to her. "Why are you still smiling?" Abby asked, raising an eyeybrow at him. "Well, um, look at the inside of the top, where the code is supposed to be." Logan said, smiling even more after he mentioned it. She opened it, gasping at what she saw. In bold, were the words: **I love you. **"Logan...why did you...?" Abby started to ask, not being able to complete her sentence. "Because I'm always telling you that I love you...but, I never actually prove it to you so you have a reason to believe me...and this, my dear Abigail, is my way of _showing _you, not just _telling _you." Logan explained, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Apparently, while she was too busy kissing her boyfriend, Abby let a picture fall out of the box and down to the ground. "Oh, you dropped a picture." Logan said, when they had pulled away. "Where?" Abby asked, a smile now ever-present on her own face. Logan picked up the picture, handing it back to her. Thinking it was just another one of her and James, (she had already found six) she put it back in the box. "You are too adorable." Logan breathed, nuzzling his nose against Abby's cheek. "I'm only beautiful because _you're _my boyfriend." Abby said, nuzzling her nose against Logan's own nose. "That can't possibly be true." Logan said, sighing dramatically. Truth be told, he was _hoping _to get another kiss from Abby. "Well, than, I'll just have to kiss you until you do." Abby said, kissing his lips with even more force than the first one. "I think you should look at that picture again." Logan said, breathless, after they had pulled away. "Why?" Abby asked, smiling. "Because I have a feeling you're missing something in that picture...that can help you find whatever it is you think you're looking for." Logan explained, his eyes shining. Abby picked up the picture again...and gasped. "Logan..." she breathed, tears coming to her eyes. "What is it?" Logan asked, leaning in for a better look. What Logan saw shocked him. It was a man and a woman, standing in front of a church, holding the hands of, what seemed to be identical twins. One boy, and one girl. Logan flipped the picture over, reading the inscription scrawled in what looked to be sloppy, uphill cursive on the back. **_Samuel, Brooke, Abigail Jane and James David Diamond standing on the hill of the Old Sherwood Hill Memorial_ _Church_. **Logan looked up, his gaze meeting a tearful Abby's. "Logan, I don't know why, but, I have a feeling that this is the thing that I've been looking for." She said, squeezing his hand. "Why are you guys standing there?" Logan asked finally, his gaze shifting back to the picture. "That was my parents' church, before they divorced. That was also why my Grandmother's funeral was there." Abby explained, smiling slightly. "Why do you think its so important?" Logan asked, smiling back. "Well, I think...there's something else going on there that my parents didn't want James and I to know about." Abby said, smiling even bigger. Logan wrapped her in a hug, glad she had found what she had been searching for all those years ago. "Are you going to tell James?" Logan asked, tilting his head after they'd pulled away. "I have to. James is as much involved in this as I am. Both of our faces are on that picture. And our names are both on the inscription." Abby said, trying to hide her tears.


	8. Going Back To The Hometown

To help Abby figure out what the picture of the church with her, her brother, and their parents in front of it really means, the boys, Gustavo, Kelly, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and, obviously, Abby, all headed back to Minnesota. They were all sitting in the airport, waiting for their flight to be called. Abby and Logan looked like they were giving birth to their child in the airport. Abby had Logan's hands in hers, and was squeezing it. Both of their eyes were squeezed shut, and, every few minutes, someone would walk over to them asking if they needed a doctor. It was then that they would realize that they acted as if they were giving birth. Kendall was pacing in front of the couple, mumbling something incoherently. Mrs. Knight and Katie were both busy trying to calm him down. Gustavo looked like he was about to scream. While Kelly, Carlos, and James all tried to calm the producer down. "What's wrong?" Logan finally asked Abby. "I'm _really _nervous, Logan." She explained, her hand still grasped in his. "Everything is going to be fi...why are you nervous?" Logan asked, one sentence inside of another one. "My Daddy kicked me out. When I left, he said that I wouldn't be able to handle it. If he sees me back in Minnesota without calling him first, he's going to say that he told me so...I don't think I can handle that from him again." Abby said, starting to sob. "You're Mom will be there, too, right?" Logan asked, rubbing circles in her back comfortingly. "Yeah, why?" Abby asked. "Because, if she's like any other mother on the planet, she won't let your Dad come anywhere near you. Neither will Kendall, or James, or Carlos, and, especially me. We won't let him come anywhere near you, Abby." Logan said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I know you guys won't let him hurt me...I just...can't help but think that he'll try to do something to me again." Abby said, her eyes wide. "Abby, you need to calm down. You're not really helping anyone here." James said, trying to be comforting yet demanding at the exact same time. Logan froze beside Abby, sure she was going to yell at her brother for saying something like that. _Please don't argue in an airport. _He willed in his head. "You know what, James...we won't get anything accomplished by fighting. You came with me because you wanted to help me and be supportive, and I'm glad that you did...but, if you're just going to argue with me the whole time we're back home...why don't you just stay here? Because I'm _not _willing to fight with you when we're _so close _to seeing our family again. Its just not going to happen. Especially in a place as public as an airport." Abby snapped, crossing her arms and looking away from her brother. "You're right. We're _just now _seeing each other again after six years...and, I'm not about to let anything ruin that, especially not by arguing. And, by the way, Logan was right when he said that I wouldn't let Dad hurt you...not again, at least." James answered, giving her a small smile. "Why are you guys even going back there anyway, and more importantly, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME ALONG WITH YOU?!" Gustavo said, his last words ending in a shriek. Abigail shied away from him, running to Logan and burying her face in his chest. "Gustavo, I don't mean to be rude, but, are you _this _much of an idiot!?" James exclaimed, almost pouncing on Gustavo. "James, calm down, and tell us why you're so upset." Kelly said calmly, which made Logan secretly even more happy she decided to tag along. "My Dad hit Abby. That's why she came. He hit her, but, before he did, he screamed at her. That's why she flinched and shied away from you. That's why she's...um...pretty much cutting Logan's circulation off." James said, looking back at his twin with questioning eyes. Someone with dark boots thudded towards them. "No!" Abby squeaked, burying her face back in Logan's chest. "Dad?" James asked. "That's right, son, its me." Samuel said, stomping towards James and throwing him to the ground. Abby, seeing her brother in danger, stood up and walked over to her Daddy. "So, Daddy, you finally realized where I was. Look, its bad enough that you did those things to me, now you do them to James. He didn't do anything to you, and you hit him, anyway!" Abby said, defiantly. Their flight was called at that point, and Logan grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her to the gate. They boarded the plan, Abby looking out the window, Logan right by her side. "It'll all be alright." Logan whispered in her ear. "Yeah, right. James didn't do anything to him. I sure hope he's alright." Abby answerd, considering she couldn't see her twin. "I'm sure he's fine. He's with Carlos as we speak." Logan reassured her. "How do you know?" Abby asked, tears in her eyes. "Because I can see him right now." Logan whispered, kissing her earlobe. That made her shiver and blush at the exact same time. "That is _such _a weird thing to say in my ear about my twin brother." Abby said, shaking with laughter. "Well, I got you to laugh, didn't I?" Logan asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You definitely did. Thank you, I needed that." Abby said, after her laughing died down a little. As soon as they all got off of the plane, they went to the Mitchell's house to find out the secrets.


	9. Mrs Diamond Tells Them Everything

When the gang got to the Diamond's house, Abby smiled. The house was everything that she remembered it to be. "Hey, you ok?" Logan asked, gently bumping her arm with his. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...haven't been back here in who-knows how long." Abby said, tears in her eyes. "Mom." James sounds suddenly, when Logan is about to reply. "My darling boy, I have a feeling you have gotten taller. Where's your sister?" Brooke Diamond asks, looking around at the group. At that point, Abby was clinging to Logan, since she didn't know what her mother was going to say. Logan gently nudged her forward, giving her a small smile. Abby shyly moved forward. "I'm here, Mama." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Abigail, what a...nice young lady you have become. And, Logan, I assume you've been making sure that my daughter is safe." Brooke says, smiling at him. "Of course." Logan says, giving her a tight hug. "Wait, you knew about...?" James asks, gesturing toward the two. "Of course I do! After all, his mother and I both set them up." Brooke says, grinning widely. "Wait...you set them up?" Carlos asked, tilting his head. "Carlos, if you had been paying attention...you would have realized this a long time ago." Logan says, playfully rolling his eyes. Abby smiles, taking his hand. "I don't get you, sometimes." She says, shaking her head. James gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "I love you, Jamie. I don't know why I do...but I do." Abby says suddenly, giving her brother a big hug. "Jamie?" The guys all ask, laughing hysterically. "That's just a joke that we play on him all of the time. Because of my hair length when I was younger." James says, rolling his eyes. Abby then walked over to her mother...giving her a small smile. "Sweetheart, what is the real reason that you're here?" Brooke pressed gently, reaching for her hand. Abby pulled out the picture. "What does this mean? You, me, James, and Daddy?" She asks, tears in her eyes. "I was hoping this day wouldn't come so soon." Brooke said, tears coming to her own eyes. "Hoping what wouldn't come so soon?" James asks, wrapping an arm protectively around his twin's shoulder. "Come inside. All of you, quickly. And, Logan, I need you to call your mother, Carlos, call yours, too." Brooke said, gesturing everyone inside. Abby grabbed Logan's hand, her eyes downcast. Logan and Carlos both picked up their phones, calling their mothers. A few minutes later...they came into the living room. "My Mom's on her way." Logan says, sitting beside Abby. "Mine too." Carlos said, walking in right behind him. "Now...what's going on?" Abby demanded, moving forward a little. Logan grabbed her wrist and held her back. "Abby, you know I want to tell you, but, we need to wait for Logan and Carlos' mothers." Brooke stated, smiling apologetically. "Why can't you tell me? What do they have to do with this?" Abby demanded, starting to stand up again. "Abby...you need to calm down." Logan says soothingly, squeezing her hand. "I can't tell you...because their mothers have a lot to do with this." Brooke stated calmly. "Wait...they were involved in this?" Logan questioned, tilting his head slightly. "What do they have to do with this?" Carlos asked, sitting back slightly. "As I said before...I can't tell any of you anything until both of them are here." Brooke said, trying not to break her "cool". James ended up having to help Logan keep Abby from strangeling his mother. "Abby, you're going to get your answers." James whispered soothingly. "Yeah, well, now I'm not so sure that I want those answers." Abby says suddenly, standing up and storming out of the house. "Abby, wait!" Logan and James exclaimed, at the exact same time. "Abby! Sweetheart, you need to stop!" Another familiar voice sounded. When Abby stopped and turned around, it shouldn't have surprised her that Logan's mother, Joanna, stood there, smiling. "You found me?" Abby questioned, tears in her eyes. "I'm here, sweetie. It'll all be ok." Joanna comforted in her soft, southern drawl. "Can you somehow get me back to the house?" Abby asks, tilting her head. "Are you sure you want to go back?" Joanna asks. "Yes. Everyone (especially Logan) is probably worried about me...and...I need to find out what's so important about that picture of our family." Abby says. Joanna wraps an arm around the girl, leading her back to her mother's house. They walk back to the house. And, of course, Abby gets questions thrown at her left and right. "Give her some room to breathe." Joanna drawls once again. Abby smiles her thanks at her boyfriend's mother. "Now, do you mind giving me some answers?" Abby asks, once she had settled in between Logan and James. "That picture you found...well, James, do you remember when you were, I think six, when you didn't remember having a twin?" Brook asks, tilting her head at her son. "Yeah...'cause I hadn't seen her in a while." James says, giving his twin an apologetic smile. "Yes...well, this picture was taken right before your father and I filed the divorce papers. Of course, I didn't realize tha you father was hurting Abby until she had turned eighteen." Brooke says, giving her daughter a small smile. "Also, there was a fight between your parents the day this picture was taken...and, Logan was the one to comfort Abby." Joanna says, giving her son a smile. "How do you think that you were safe all these years?" Sylvia asks suddenly, gesturing to the boys. "Wait...what do you mean?" Abby asks, looking at the boys. "You had told me what Dad did to you." James stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "He told me." Logan said, resting his forehead against hers. "Logan ended up telling me...since I was the only one who had connections to Kendall, at the time." Carlos said, smiling widely. "And I made a plan to get you out of there...lets just say we couldn't get you out of there...but...we also made sure that he couldn't touch you...we always have." Kendall finished, wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulder. "They've been keeping an eye on you for me." Brooke says, smiling. "Also...why do you think I set you up with my son in the first place?" Joanna asks, smiling at the couple. "And, we never wanted anything to happen...which is why we sent you to California in the first place." Sylvia explained. "I had recognized you...knew what you were going through...and helped keep you safe." Jennifer finished. Then, it all came flooding back for Abby, and...she almost broke down. Then, she grabbed Logan and her brother, hugging them both.


	10. Logan Talks To The Mothers

Logan was pacing around Brooke Diamond's living room, pulling anxiously at his hair. The four mothers looked at him in confusion. (Except for Jennifer and Joanna, who looked at him, then each other, both with the same smiles on their faces.) "Logan, dear, is something the matter?" Sylvia questions, tilting her head at him. "I hope its ok to say this...please don't tell anyone else...and, Ms. Diamond, I'm sorry if I make you upset...but, I would like to ask your daughter to marry me?" Logan asks, a small smile on his face. "Well, I know that you and Abby will make a fantastic married couple. And, I also know that you'll be fine together." Brooke answers, giving him a similiar smile. All of a sudden, Logan's phone rang when he was about to reply. _**Hey. Is my Mama bothering you or something? ~AD**_ "Abby wanted to know if Ms. Diamond was bothering me or something." Logan explains, shaking his head when he realizes that the mothers were looking at him. _**No. Why? -LM **_Joanna started smiling even more at her son. His phone buzzed. _**Maybe because I called you **__**six times **__**& you never called me back. Logan, you're starting to worry me. Please tell me what's wrong, if anything. ~AD**_"Well, she suspects something." Logan says, looking up from his phone. "What do you mean?" Jennifer asks, tilting her head at him. "Well, she said that she called me six times and I never called her back. And that I'm starting to worry her, and she wants me to tell her what's wrong, if anything." Logan explained, rolling his eyes slightly. **_Nothing's wrong, baby. If anything was wrong, then I would definitely tell you about it. -LM_ **Abby smiled before replying._** I know, baby. I just can't help but be worried about something like that. ~AD**_ "Great. Now she's laying the guilt trip on me." Logan reports to the mothers, shaking his head. "Well, than, go see her." Sylvia encourages, a knowing smile playing on the corners of her mouth. "Sylvia's right. Abby does have the fierce spirit only a Diamond would have, you know." Brooke answers, a hopeful smile playing on the corners of her own. _**Where r u? -LM**_His phone beeped a few minutes later. _**I have no idea. Jamie, Carlitos, and Kendy won't tell me where we're going. Help! Dang you, Carlos! He just threw...(picks object up)...a brick at my head. I miss you! Please save me! (Lips formed in a pout.) PLEASE! ~AD **_"Apparently, James"Jamie", Carlos "Carlitos", and Kendall "Kendy" won't tell Abby where they're going, and Carlitos flung a brick at her head." Logan says, shaking his head slowly. "Then go see them. Its obvious that she needs you the most." Jennifer pointed out, when Logan's phone buzzed again. _**Logie! We've kidnapped you precious Abby! You'd better hurry Logiebear...before its too late! Mwahaha! -CG**_Logan smiled. "Carlos says that they've kidnapped my "precious" Abby, and that I'd better hurry...before its too late. Mwahaha!" Logan says, laughing menacingly. "I always knew my little Carlitos would fall off the deep end." Sylvia says, lauging slghtly. Logan's phone buzzed again. _**Srry Logie. Kendall gave Carlos too much sugar...he's clinging to me...which I don't really mind, by the way. ;P -JD**_"James apologized and says Kendall gave Calros too much sugar...he's clinging to him...which he doesn't really mind. And, James is dating Carlos, by the way." Logan says, winking. "Wait...James is dating Carlos?" Sylvia asks, smiling slightly. "Yup. They just started dating last week." Logan replies, giving them a small smile. "Last week? Where was I when all this happened?" Jennifer asks, raising an eyebrow at Logan. "You were here...with Katie...Kendall had a girl over...I had Abby...and James and Carlos were alone...so...they decided to date each other." Logan explains, shrugging his shoulders. "Wait...they're _pity dating?" _Sylvia and Brooke both ask, shocked. "Well, at first...now they realize that they actually love each other." Logan says, giving the mothers a small smile. _**Hey, big brother. Heard you're back. Well, guess what? I hate James. So, when you** **see him tell him I said that, will you? Love you! ~EM**_"Well, Emerald hates James." Logan tells his mother, shaking his head. **_Why do you hate him? -LM_ **A few minutes later, his phone beeped again. _**Mom didn't tell you? ~EM**_Logan's eyes widened before he replied. **_Tell me what? -LM_ **The phone beeped once again. **_That James got me pregnant. ~EM_ **Logan nearly fainted when he showed his mother the last text. "My baby!" She exclaimed, running next door. "Your son is a pig when it comes to my sister, no offense." Logan says to Brooke, shaking his head. "I know." Brooke answers, sighing. The door all of a sudden burst open, revealing a drenched-from-rain Abby. "What happened to you?" Logan asks, taking off his jacket and draping it over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Ask the two love birds, and the blonde that hooked up with your step-sister." Abby demands, gesturing toward the door as the three walked in. "Abby, come with me. I need to ask you something." Logan says, grabbing her wrist and yanking her out the door. "Logan, what do you need to ask me, and why did you have to drag me outside in order to ask me it?" Abby asks, her hands on her hips. The hips that Logan can't get enough of, and hopefully they will soon be his. "Abby, I was wondering...since we've been dating for so long...well, will you marry me?" Logan asks, taking her hand and squeezes it tight. "Logan, of course I will marry you!" Abby exclaims, jumping into his arms. He smiles, twirling her around before setting her back on the ground. As soon as she is on the ground, she kisses her again.


End file.
